1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of sports training aids, and more particularly to a novel training aid for assisting snowboard users in practicing a variety of snowboard maneuvering by utilizing finger maneuvering employing a miniaturized snowboard.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
While engaging in the sport of snowboarding, the user stands or balances himself on a ski-like platform while traveling down a snow slope. During travel, an experienced snowboarder has the option of performing a variety of maneuvers which add to the enjoyment of the sport and which provide a visual display of talent. In order to perform such maneuvers, the participant must engage in extensive practice so that the intricate body positioning can be learned. In many instances, the participant is injured or has difficulty in learning the maneuvering so that the sport is limited to a relatively few rugged individuals.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a training aid for snowboard participants or users which will assist in teaching the participant or user to perform intricate maneuvers without actually having to engage in the full activity Preferably, the device should be of a miniature snowboard type and readily maneuverable by the hand of the user so that visual observations can be made of motions and body orientations during simplified practice sessions. In one form, it is preferred to have an elongated miniature snowboard which may be readily attached to the hand or fingers of the user so that the user's arm can be used to deploy the miniature snowboard through a variety of maneuvers.